<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ambush by Jaydee_Faire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817965">Ambush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire'>Jaydee_Faire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy Tactics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Recruits, Gen, Overpowered Ramza, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramza keeps watch over some green recruits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't going to post this story, because I thought it was extremely silly, but someone asked me to and so here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ramza leaned against a tree, arms crossed, pretending to practice centering his <i>chi</i> into a physical force but truthfully just relaxing and taking in the scenery, listening for the lively sounds of battle in the ravine below him to turn to distress.</p>
<p>The Siedge Weald had always been his first choice for training new recruits. Honeycombed with earthen dens and damp with brackish ponds, it was home to more than a few clans of monsters and the occasional bandit fled from the Watch in Dorter. The beasts here were hardy, but not vicious: there was little danger of being overwhelmed by feral chocobo as it was in Mandalia.</p>
<p>There were four recruits down in the ravine; one of them, Leavold, who had been hired for his quick wit and skill with chemistry, would make an excellent mage someday. Robyn he’d chosen for his broad shoulders and brawny arms, hoping they meant he’d wield a sword well. The other two were still but squires, getting used to the feel of a weapon in their hands and a comrade at their backs. </p>
<p>They had surrounded a pack of three goblins and were gingerly trading blows, the two squires standing shoulder to shoulder to keep from being singled out and taken down. Ramza watched as Robyn flailed his blade at a goblin, missed, then lost his balance, tripping into the ankle-deep greenish stream winding through the clearing. </p>
<p>One of the squires, whom Ramza had taken to calling ‘Carrot’ because of his ginger hair, rushed to cover his comrade and got a wiry goblin fist in his face as reward. Leavold fumbled in his pack for a potion, squinted, then wound up and lobbed it at Robyn, who managed to catch it as he got back to his feet.</p>
<p>There they went, chasing each other round and round the clearing, Carrot eventually resorting to throwing stones at the weakening goblins. One fell to Robyn’s blade, another to Leavold’s dagger. Ramza pulled in a long breath and sighed it out, bored. If this took much longer Leavold would run through their store of potions and they’d have to return to the shop in Gariland to restock.</p>
<p>A twig snapped behind him, and he turned just in time for a goblin’s clawed hand to skitter across his armor. Before he could stop himself, Ramza lashed out-- one, two-- hitting the wretched thing in the stomach and then underneath the chin. His second blow came much harder than the first, and he watched in slight chagrin as the head went flying, leaving the rest of it to collapse limply in the dirt.</p>
<p>Ramza flexed his fingers, then turned to peer down into the valley again. The last beast was down and Leavold was handing out more potions as Carrot cleaned his blade in the stream. Robyn looked up and waved, grinning; Ramza shook his head. “You let one get away from you,” he called down. “One of those things came up behind me just now and nearly caught me unawares.”</p>
<p>“A fourth?” Carrot stood on his tiptoes, neck craning. “Where? I was sure I only counted three…”</p>
<p>“Up here. He must have circled ‘round.” Ramza heard the distant <i>thud</i> of the goblin’s skull falling out of a tree. “I wasn’t in any danger, but the four of you are meant to be in training. I can’t always be sending you off looking for people’s lost pets. Eventually we’ll need you on the battlefield.”</p>
<p>“Yes ser,” Robyn said, then, “I think we’d better go back to camp, ser. One of those beasts had something nasty in its claws, but Leavold can’t puzzle out how to open the antidote bottle.”</p>
<p>“I’d have it if you’d just give me a few more moments to look at it,” Leavold said crossly.</p>
<p>“Back to camp,” Ramza said wearily. “We’ll return tomorrow, if there isn’t another errand the barkeep wants us to run.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on social media or help support me by going to jaydeefaire.carrd.co.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>